


Midnight Blues

by Crystala



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystala/pseuds/Crystala
Summary: For years, blue has been his favourite colour. Reasons changed; the colour remained the same.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Midnight Blues

When he was a child, Fox Mulder used to say blue was his favourite colour. First, because it was the colour of his mother’s prettiest dress. It was a rather simple cotton dress with a lace collar and ribbons around the sleeves. She loved to wear it on Saturday, when they were going at the open-air market.

He still remembers the perfume of flowers and cotton candy from the fun fair across the street.

He still remembers the shenanigans his sister and him would plot for a ride on the merry-go-round.

Days were as sweet as the hot cocoa they used to share at the top of the Ferris wheel.

As a teenager, Fox confined himself to like that colour only because blue is for boys – or so they said. Samantha’s abduction changed his life, and somewhere between his despair and his need for answers, another thing he wanted was to blend in as much as possible. One lost soul craving for normalness.

In his early 20s, blue was the colour of his first car. She was a little damaged, a little washed out – like his life, he thought – but he was proud to have bought it with his own money. He earned it by working alongside studies, preciously saving every penny in a metal box under his floorboards.

He would have loved to travel with Samantha, the music of the sizzling radio at full blast.

She wanted to see the ocean.

For years, blue has been his favourite colour. Reasons changed; the colour remained the same.

Then 1993 happened, and his reason became much more permanent. _She_ was the reason, of course. She would always be from now on. Soft, gentle like a lily flower. Fierce like a lioness protecting cubs. 5’2” of silent, biting scepticism he was deprived of. Such a tiny body for such an amount of light.

He was long lost at the heart of this painting that were her eyes. Her blue eyes. Blue like a spring sky. Blue like a peaceful sea. Blue like an unleashed storm. Blue like an unconfessed secret. He became utterly obsessed with the colour. Aliens could land on their porch, he simply would not care anymore.

He felt safe, his cheek against the silk of her blouse – a baby blue one, obviously.

There was no other place he wanted to be, enjoying the warmth of her sleepy smile.

Dana Scully was his blue fairy in shining armour.... She was his favourite colour.


End file.
